A Recount
by anonymous0128
Summary: Summary: My twist of what happened in the first year during the troll incident. Pairing undoubtedly HHr, might be non-canon and the characters might be OOC. Powerful!harry Rated T for mild violence.


**A RECOUNT**

Summary: My twist of what happened in the first year during the troll incident. Pairing undoubtedly HHr, might be non-canon and the characters might be OOC. Powerful!harry Rated T for mild violence.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: I got inspiration from** ** _Troll! Troll in the Dungeon_** **by HermanTumbleweed, so parts of this story will be similar to that story. I suggest you read that story too, it's a very cute HHr fic. So, I do not completely own the plot. And now, on with the story! (Story is told in Hermione's POV.)**

I stared at myself at the mirror. I saw my dishevelled appearance – puffy red eyes from all the crying in the past few hours, messy tear stains on my cheek, and hair that seemed to be bushier than usual – and let out another hiccup from all the sobbing. Now, you might be wondering what had happened. You see, earlier this day in Charms, a boy with red hair seemed to have difficulties with the charm that was taught today, and me being the 'know-it-all' and all, tried to offer him a helping hand by teaching him to pronounce the incantation correctly. The boy's reactions afterwards were _exactly_ the reason why I am in such a state now. He called insulted me in front of practically the whole class after the class had ended – calling me a 'nightmare' and 'no wonder she got no friends'. _Now, honestly, that git is not worth crying for_ , I scolded myself after I had recollected my thoughts.

Yes. I am not going to let my tears drop for some insensitive prat.

Just as I was about to head to the hall to at least grab some food before dinner ends, noises behind me made me swipe my head around to see what was going on – and got the shock of my life.

A 12-foot tall troll was standing at the doorway with a huge club in its hand.

It then slowly advanced into the washroom and towards where I was standing. The troll looked like he was searching for something, but could not see find it. Almost immediately, my mind buzzed with seemingly a ton of questions. Why was a troll even here? Wasn't Hogwarts supposed to be safe? How am I even going to get out of here _alive_? The troll suddenly flung its club at the stalls and jolted me out of my thoughts. However, my limbs were not responding and I stood frozen on the spot. I then frantically thought of some ways that I could use to get me out of this current situation – but to no avail. The troll still blocked any means of escape and my I was not able to think logically anymore.

The troll then seemed to stop for a moment and looked down – and saw me. Apparently, what the troll was finding in the first place was _me_. Probably finding humans to kill. It then made its way to where I stood, and it accidentally (or mindlessly, considering it's a _troll_ ) crushed some sinks and turning them into fragments. My limbs seemed to finally respond as I screamed and tried to duck for cover as some of the fragments flew towards me. I suddenly realised what will happen next – I am definitely going to die.

 _This is it,_ I thought absentmindedly as I buried my head in my hands, _I am going to get my life ended here – because of one insensitive prat's words._

Or not.

Because the next moment, a voice could be heard, "Yo, dunderhead!" and the troll suddenly turned its attention away from me, and to whoever that entered.

When I looked up to see whoever saved me – I saw the familiar messy raven-black hair and the greenest eyes that seemed like emerald orbs.

It was Harry Potter.

 **FLASHBACK**

I mentioned familiar because I had already seen them before on the Hogwarts Express when I entered his compartment. When I looked at them for the first time, I was captured by him. His messy raven-locks that seemed to be untameable, his sharp angular cheekbones that displayed his perfect jawline, and especially, his soul-alluring emerald green eyes that seemed to pull me into its depths. I stared at him for a long time. I also noticed a lightning scar on his forehead, and he looked quizzically at me after a few moments. When he snapped me out of my thoughts then by asking me what was up, I felt my cheeks warm up and blushed madly, breaking eye-contact with him. I then timidly asked him if he was Harry Potter, and he nodded without any particular facial expression. I thought that the famous Harry Potter would be arrogant and fame-hungry, but I was wrong. When I realised I was again lost in my thoughts, I blushed even harder (if that was even possible) and stuttered out if he had seen a toad anywhere, and he flashed me an apologetic smile of his and said he didn't.

I felt like I could melt into a puddle of goo right then and there.

I didn't though, and I made my way out of his compartment after thanking him (and he flashed me another smile! _Oh_ , I really could melt then!) and tried to calm down my crazily-beating heart.

Funny really, how one meeting with him could have him steal my heart away.

There was a muggle saying, which was called 'Love at first sight'.

 _I can definitely relate to that now_ , I thought.

 **FLASHBACK END**

I was again entranced by his beauty, only difference now is that I could also admire his body – perfectly sculpted body, I would say – lean muscles could be seen even if he wore robes, and he was tall – probably about 5 feet 3.

And with the amount of spell power he was displaying, I was definitely in awe as he was darting around the troll, avoiding the wild swing of the club the troll was doing while firing hexes at it. I read about trolls being resistant to spells, but apparently the spells casted was affecting the troll – a deep gash appeared on it's right leg, for instance – and was howling out in pain. The only reason I could think of was that the spell was very powerful, hence it can hurt the troll, where normally it would not. Then, he leapt on the troll's neck and 'accidentally' stuffed his wand up in its nostrils – and I was terrified. What was he doing? He didn't seem to care though – and did not seem terrified, even – and held onto its neck while the troll was flailing around wildly, trying to catch the human that was latched up on its neck. Suddenly, I saw the troll suddenly stopped all of its actions and its eyes had a lifeless look to it – and fell down, causing the whole ground to shake tremendously. Harry leapt out of the way and seemed unharmed. I bulleted myself towards him, sobbing continuously as I wrapped my arms around him. I felt his hands stroke my back, offering some words of comfort while doing so. Now, these tears were for the terror I had experienced from the troll almost killing me, and also, Harry's action of leaping onto the troll's neck as I thought he will be harmed. I could feel my heart beat abnormally – not due to any sickness, but due to the closeness we shared.

I could hear the scuffle of footsteps coming from outside the washroom – Harry seemed to hear it as well – and tried to peel himself away lest he was seen in a situation like this – a girl latched onto him, sobbing uncontrollably. To outsiders, it would seem like the boy was initiating a break up with the girl and the girl wanted him to stay. That was, however, _definitely_ not the reason. I held onto him tighter, not willing to part away from my current only source of comfort, and also partly due to I was actually _enjoying_ this proximity we shared. The doorway was suddenly filled with professors – Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, and Professor Quirrell. Almost instantly, McGonagall demanded, "What are you doing here, Potter?" Without giving any time for either of them to answer, she added, "And what is this all about?" She was referring to their _rather_ intimate position, and seeing Hermione's tear streaked cheeks, she thought it was the 'outsider's view' reason. Harry then started, "Erm…well, where should I start…Oh, yes…during charms class, Ron insulted Hermione and I saw her running away from us, and from what I have gathered from other girls, she was crying in the bathroom. And then the news of the troll broke out, and I thought Hermione ought to know about it, so I went to inform her." He paused, taking a swallow and he continued, "but when I reached here I already heard her scream and I saw the troll approaching her, so I…kind of fought the troll…"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's all? And would Ms Granger like to explain why are you in such a position?" I had already stopped sobbing and looked at Harry while he was recalling what had happened. At his second sentence, I could not help but internally feel elated at learning he had cared for her – he _cared_ for _me_! – and was feeling the usual butterflies flying around in my stomach when he was around. When he gently nudged me, whispering that McGonagall was expecting an answer, I blushed from his feeling of his lips against my ears, reluctantly pulled away and mumbled in a soft voice, "Um…I was terrified then and I kind of need some…comfort after this whole ordeal with the troll…"

I latched myself on Harry again, but this time snuggling to his side and hoped he won't mind. He didn't, and I heaved a sigh of contentment while I closed my eyes. McGonagall's face relaxed quite a bit, her stern face now gone, and said, "Now, Potter, 20 points to Gryffindor for displaying such bravery, and an additional 10 points for offering comfort to a fellow student." I sprang my eyes open at this, and I saw that she smiled kindly, Harry blushed mildly (it's so cute!) and Snape looked furious. Quirrell seemed to have disappeared too. She continued, "Also, can you follow me to the office for a moment. I have some news for you." Harry seemed unsure at this, but he still agreed to it. I was still unwilling to let go of him, however, and he seemed to sense my reluctance. He asked, "Um…Professor McGonagall, can Hermione come along too? I think she's not too well to go alone back to the common room." At this, my heart pounded madly. He was actually doing this for me?

"Yes, Mr Potter. She can come along." McGonagall replied, her lips seemed to twitch upwards to a smile, but she seemed to control it.

After about an hour, we both came out from the office. We had learnt that Harry seemed to have his magic released, that's why he was able to cast spells of such magnitude of power to harm the troll. We also learnt Harry had vanished the troll's brain, a charm that was rather difficult to cast but he somehow did it. Turns out he was naturally gifted at charms. And now, we were making our way back to the common room, and I was still snuggling close to him all this time. He still didn't seem to mind, though, and he even placed a protective arm around my shoulder (that only intensified the fluttery feeling in my stomach) since we were walking to the office. I definitely liked having this contact with him.

When we reached the common room (luckily it was empty, else it would have drawn a large crowd and I won't know how to explain what was going on), Harry placed both arms on both of my shoulders and looked at me in such a way that I felt like I was falling very, very deep into its depths. He promised, "Hermione, no matter what others do to you, say to you, or whatever, I will always stand by you. I hope you will remember this in your heart."

I was captivated and touched by his words. _Oh, you bet I will always remember you,_ I thought. I then replied in a soft voice, "Well, Harry, same goes for you too. I will always stay by your side." I blushed slightly at my forwardness with my words, but I kept eye-contact with him. He then hugged me, and mumbled a 'thanks' against my hair, and my heart was beating wildly again. I was about to say the same, however, he pulled apart and kissed me on my cheek. I felt my knees weaken, and my brain temporarily went blank again for the second time of the day – this time however is because of a good thing – and he flashed me a charming smile, and I felt like I would melt again. He then rushed up the stairs to his dorm, and I caught the faintest of a blush on his cheeks. I stood there, feeling dazed, my right hand absentmindedly felt the spot where he kissed me. I smiled dreamily while my mind churned on what had just happened. I then proceeded to go up to my dorms. As I lay on my bed, a realisation hit me – could he like me the same way I did for him too? I was feeling positively giddy at this conclusion I reached, and I fell asleep with a dream that involved a bushy brown-haired girl living happily ever after with a particular raven-haired boy.

* * *

And that, is one of the events that had led to the current situation now. The crush had developed into something much, much more - otherwise known as love.

And tomorrow will be one of the happiest days in my life - I am marrying Harry Potter.

All is well.

 **NOTE: This is my FIRST EVER TIME writing a fanfiction, so be kind. I am also not the best at grammar (I am only above average in English!), so please tolerate with my slip-ups and mistakes. Rate and review!**

 _ **You may notice a number updates happening. It's just me refining the story and correcting the mistakes I made! I am a bit of a perfectionist myself...**_


End file.
